Baljeet
Baljeet "Jeet" Tjinder is a deuteragonist in the animated TV series Phineas and Ferb. He is a timid yet intelligent Indian friend of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher who frequently takes part in their big ideas. He enjoys learning, and he has a compelling need to get good grades to the point that he believes failing a math test is the scariest thing in the world. Personality Originally from India, he moved to the Tri-State Area with his parents, who wished for him to get a good education; he seems to always get good grades and believes that getting an “F” on a math test is “the scariest thing known to man.” Baljeet is Phineas and Ferb’s friend and often helps them with their Big Ideas. He is constantly being bullied by Buford Van Stomm, though their relationship is much more complex than that, as they look after each other and feel incomplete without the other’s presence (Buford calling him “My Nerd” and Baljeet calling him “My Bully"). He can play guitar and drums with a surprising degree of competence. Baljeet is great at math and is passive and very polite. He enjoys trivia, learning, and has a strong desire to achieve top grades. He speaks without contractions, perhaps because of his studious background or because English is his second language. During the group’s activities, he is often paired with Buford. He also learns things he never knew he could do. Biography Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Phineas and Ferb series ended, Baljeet makes his debut in this series in the 12th or 13th chapter, when Phineas and the gang go to Coco Keys and run into him, along with Isabella & Buford at the water park. They then wind up moving in with Dipper and Mabel after Danville was destroyed by Caillou. They often hang out with the gang before parting ways after the battle with Caillou. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores During the timeskip, Baljeet was probably doing the same thing he was doing in Phineas and Ferb: Participating in Phineas and Ferb's projects, studying, and getting bullied by Buford. He is now in a private school. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after Off to the Falls, Baljeet returns in the episode "Dark and Unfriendly Secrets", where him, along with Isabella and Buford, are dropped off at a Dog Therapy Center, the same place where Phineas and co. were seeking help for their depression after Perry was taken over by Bill Cipher. When they meet up with the gang, they question Caillou's presence, and Phineas spends 10 minutes explaining the events of "An Apologetic Vengeance", since they were not there for it. The Next Day, Baljeet reveals that he came to the therapy center because of his long-term stress over his High-Expectations from his father, which is the reason why he feels like getting good grades are the most important thing in the world. Appearance Baljeet is a short South Indian boy with dark skin, dark blue eyes, and curly black hair. He wears 4 different outfits in the 3 different series he appeared in. Phineas and Ferb In Phineas and Ferb, His normal attire consists of a pale-blue t-shirt underneath short blue overalls, light blue socks, and blue sneakers with white soles. Off to the Falls Baljeet wears 2 different outfits in Off to the Falls. His first outfit consists of a blue t-shirt underneath a khaki-brown sleeveless jumpsuit, gray sneakers, a blue and yellow digital wristwatch on his left wrist, and a tan pith-helmet with a thin, navy blue band around it. His second outfit consists of a green hat, a blue denim jacket with a red ascot, green gloves, brown trousers, and darker brown loafers. Forever Sophomores In Forever Sophomores, Baljeet wears a more formal outfit, consisting of a pale blue long-sleeved dress shirt with a dark blue sweater hanging over his shoulders and tied over his chest, a black belt with a silver buckle, gray trousers, and white loafers. Gallery Baljeet FS.png Baljeet_-_promotional_image_1.png